One Hell of a College Experience
by garryxmrchairfan
Summary: An innocent Honor roll Valedictorian virgin and his overly-experienced arrogant playboy roommate. University can be quite an experience for first-timers. SebastianxClaude yaoi, University!AU, extremely OOC, little bit of story, mostly smut.


**Author's Note:** Okay. So, this fic is a University!AU, _extremely _OOC (like, I basically just used the characters' names and looks; there's really nothing about their personalities that remained the same. If you can see some, good on you!) **SebastianxClaude** one-shot with a bunch of lovely smut. I'm pretty sure you can find a bit of story if you look close enough, though plot is another matter entirely. I guess it's really just details of events leading up to said smut. Whatever; you guys decide.

**Customary Disclaimer:** Any and all recognizable _Kuroshitsuji/Black Butler _characters (c) Yana Toboso. I do **NOT** own the butlers, and I never will. Still an extremely depressing thought; thank God for fanfiction.

Enjoy!

* * *

The door of his dorm room slammed open, causing Claude to jump and whip his head around, violet-ebony strands of hair flying around his pale face and getting caught in his thin frameless spectacles. His golden eyes narrowed in frustration and his lips set in a thin line as he watched his roommate stumble in, lip-locked with his latest conquest moaning loudly, her body pressing wantonly into his and rubbing against him.

Claude blushed in embarrassment, hating himself for still being so innocent, even though this was an overly regular occurrence. Curse his nerdy lifestyle, his decisions to stay home instead of make friends, to study rather than go out and get to know people. It really was just his luck that he'd been stuck with the most notorious playboy of their year.

Sebastian Michaelis was every girl's dream guy – smart, arrogant, devilishly handsome, and apparently, a demon in bed, if the moans of his whores were anything to go by. Every night, he'd have a new one or two, depending on how heavily he'd been consuming alcohol and his libido levels for the night.

Claude Faustus had been stuck in the room with him because it had been the only one available. After the first time Sebastian had brought someone to the dorm, Claude had immediately asked for a new room, but nothing had ever come of it. He'd been told to _just deal with it. _And so, he grudgingly had to do just that.

Seeing another slut stumble in after Sebastian and the one glued to him, Claude panicked on the inside. It had happened almost a month into classes – Sebastian had brought two sluts back. The one that wasn't connected at the mouth to Sebastian had noticed Claude, who had been sitting on his bed on his computer, listening to music and doing homework. Apparently having decided he was attractive enough in her inebriated state, she'd thrown herself at him, possibly trying to secure a foursome. Not wanting _any _part in the night's activities, Claude had thrown her off of him at Sebastian and the other girl, grabbed his laptop, and slid under his bed.

He'd eventually set up a soft thick comforter on the floor under his bed because every weekend, Sebastian would come back with two girls, and every time Claude would panic and hide. He'd lay on his stomach, continuing on his homework and listening to his music at levels he was sure would send him deaf; but it was better than listening to the wanton and whiny moans of the whores.

As per his usual reaction, Claude gathered his electronics and quickly slid off the side of the bed, tumbling to the floor and crawling under the bed like a spider searching for a dark place. He put his earbuds back in, cranking up the volume on his iPod and attempting to ignore the moans and creaking of the bed across the small room. He forced himself to concentrate on the glow of his laptop, on the essay he was writing for his Literature class, and not on the jealousy that settled in his chest at the thought of Sebastian with those whores.

Despite his best efforts, Claude had found himself irrevocably attracted to the playboy that he shared a room with. He'd finally admitted to himself after a month and having to put up with two girls on occasion that the heat that rose to his cheeks was not always out of embarrassment at being so innocent and the tightening in his jeans that happened every time he looked at the dark-haired teen probably meant something more than he'd have liked to think. And now with the aching in his chest and the sudden anger that flared up, he was pretty sure he more than liked Sebastian.

He absolutely detested the fact that he felt anything.

For the next few hours, Claude worked diligently on his essay, completing it late into the night. Sighing, Claude saved his work and shut down his laptop, sliding it into a corner away from him and pulling the pillow he stuffed under the bed towards him, fluffing it to plumpness. He rolled onto his side, which was quite a feat under the low bed – there really was only just enough room to lay there – scrolling through his playlists until he found the one he played every night. It was just long enough to put him to sleep, but not long enough to wake him back up.

He curled up on his side, setting the iPod beneath his pillow and letting the soothing melodies calm his frustration. He was getting tired of having to sleep on the floor under his bed, but he didn't have many other options. No other rooms were available, and the couches in the lobby of the dorm building were less comfortable than even the comforter on the floor he was on. He really just wanted Sebastian to stop his escapades, though he was too shy and timid whenever he was around the other male to get out more than a grunt of acknowledgement of his presence. Sebastian liked to tease him about his obvious innocence and the blushes that would warm his cheeks when their eyes met, so that really didn't help things, either.

He was about a third of the way through his playlist, still unable to drift off, when he heard the door opening and saw light flooding the room for a moment, whines of protest, profanities, and slurs about Sebastian's mom being flung out harshly in screeching voices. Claude pulled out an earbud, listening to one of the curs yell at Sebastian about how incredulous she was that he was kicking them out and _didn't he have a good time?_ and _what the fuck? _and shit like that. He heard Sebastian sigh before she went quiet before squeaking and suddenly the door was shut and the room was dark. He could only imagine the death glare he'd given her – Claude had seen him give one to a boy who'd been rambling on about his sexcapades once and had secretly prayed he'd never be on the receiving end of that look.

He was honestly surprised that they'd been kicked out. Sebastian had never done that before – he liked to keep them around for a morning go before leaving with them on his arm, spending maybe an hour more in their presence and ditching them like dirt the second he got to classes. Claude was positively baffled that Sebastian – playboy extraordinaire – would _kick his girls out._

He was absolutely shocked, however, when Sebastian crawled under his bed behind him and snuggled – _snuggled _– into his back, wrapping long, pale arms around his waist and nuzzling his face into his neck. His golden eyes widened and his jaw dropped and he froze, stiffening at the feel of another body pressed intimately against his. It took a full five minutes for him to find his voice.

"Se-Sebastian! What the hell are you doing?!" he squeaked out finally, cursing himself for sounding so pathetic and even more so for not bothering to pull out of the embrace.

Suddenly, Claude was being dragged out from under the bed by Sebastian. How the teen had managed that, Claude was unsure, but by the time he'd registered that Sebastian had pulled him from under the bed, he was tossed on top of his bed and Sebastian was climbing up over him, trapping his body against the sheets.

Sebastian gazed down at the teen below him, watching the shock and confusion play across sharp features, a rose-red blush spreading across ivory cheeks and pink lips gaping cutely as Claude struggled for something to say. Golden eyes behind skewed glasses – _does Claude sleep in his spectacles? That can't be comfortable, or good for the glasses, _he thought absently – shined with a suppressed desire and passion. Violet-ebony hair was mussed and ragged, framing Claude's face enticingly, and Sebastian licked his lips at the arousing sight that was his roommate beneath him.

What Claude didn't know was that Sebastian only did what he did to keep himself away from the golden-eyed boy. He'd always had women – and some men, occasionally – throwing themselves his way because of his looks. One day, he'd finally given in, just to see what it was like. He'd found he could manipulate people quite easily and they wouldn't care. After several years, however, he'd stopped feeling anything good about what he was doing. Suddenly, it felt wrong, but he had a reputation that he was unwilling to give up, stupid as it was.

But then he'd met – no, simply _seen_ – Claude Faustus, the attractive introvert that stayed in the background, giving his time to his studies and school, making the Honor Roll and becoming Valedictorian. His dark, handsome features enticed those who could see past the cold, stoic exterior, but he never seemed to let anyone in close to him. Sebastian had suddenly wanted to change that, to be the one person who could get close to the innocently demon-like teen, but he didn't know how. And with his reputation, he didn't think someone like Claude Faustus would even bother to think about giving him the time of day. And if he were being honest with himself, he didn't want to risk losing the little he had with the teen.

So he continued the conquests, screwing anything that had a sex drive and approached him about it. He kept up the arrogant air, making people around him believe he actually _enjoyed _doing what he did. He was sick at himself, unable to look himself in the mirror without grimacing in self-hatred. To alleviate some of that hatred, he'd tease Claude, constantly hitting on the teen and throwing suggestive hints his way, accusing the golden-eyed devil of his blushes being because he found Sebastian attractive. It selfishly made him feel better, pretending that his object of true affection returned the feelings.

But then he'd started noticing the looks that Claude gave him. He'd find the gold eyes on him as they sat in class, watching him tapping his pencil and glaring bored at the professor; he'd sense them watching him from across the lunchroom, playing with his food; he'd feel them staring at his ass as he walked away from teasing the teen. And every time he met those eyes with a questioning gaze of his own, they'd avert themselves quickly and a sweet blush would permeate the pale skin under them, and teeth would bite and worry along the full lower lip.

But nothing really caught his attention until he'd stumbled in with two girls at one time, and Claude had practically thrown the one that went after him across the room and dove under his bed, hiding out until the next morning when he had to go to class. Sebastian had raised his eyebrows in amusement at his obviously virgin self but hadn't questioned it at the time. Slowly, that became a Claude thing: he'd bring a couple of girls back and Claude would dive. Eventually, he started doing it even when Sebastian only had one girl, crawling under the bed to avoid witnessing Sebastian doing the whores.

The _hurt _that Sebastian started seeing threw him for a loop. He knew Claude had been uncomfortable being in the same room, though half the time he was too drunk to really care when unwanted pleasure was also coursing through him, but noticing that one emotion had him thinking more than he'd ever bothered doing before. That Claude was affected more deeply than he'd ever hoped to imagine by his escapades finally cleared his head.

And hearing his most recent catches moaning pathetically above him like the whores they were had made sure no fog would ever return. He'd decided that he didn't want to see the hurt and discomfort in the golden orbs ever again, especially because of himself, so he stopped the curs and threw them out with a glare that he'd picked up from his roommate, though he was pretty sure Claude didn't know his golden glare could have that effect.

Sebastian smiled down at Claude, running a long finger lightly over the parted lips that he was struggling not to ravish and bruise right then and there. He was mesmerized by the soft skin and the lustful want in the liquid gold orbs.

"Se-Sebastian.." Claude began again, but Sebastian cut him off.

"I'm sorry," he muttered softly, watching as perfectly arched eyebrows furrowed even further in confusion. "I'm sorry, but I can't help myself anymore. I can't take seeing the hurt in your eyes any longer." He glanced away absently.

Claude huffed in exasperation, baffled beyond belief. "Wh-What are you talking about?" he stuttered, shifting in embarrassed discomfort beneath the other teen, whose crimson eyes held an intensity that made him uneasy. He felt how close they were, and his flush deepened. He could feel his body heating up in areas he'd prefer it didn't, but he couldn't help it; the tightening of his pants was not ignorable.

Sebastian looked back at the teen beneath his body, breathing increased and flushed a darker red up to his ears. He gingerly ran his fingers up Claude's bare chest, silently thanking whatever higher power that was listening that both the teens slept shirtless, trailing fire where he touched until he reached the nape of Claude's neck, tangling the digits in silky strands. He tugged gently and smiled when Claude's breath caught in an airy gasp before melting into a whimper of desire.

Throwing any caution to the wind and deciding to deal with the repercussions when they came, Sebastian leaned down and caught Claude's lips in a searing kiss, moaning in the back of his throat at the electricity shooting through his veins and the feel of the soft lips against his own. He could taste cocoa and mint, one of Claude's favorite flavor combinations of coffee, on his lips as he subconsciously pressed closer, hoping to savor it as long as he could before Claude pushed him off in disgust.

Claude froze for a moment, unable to comprehend what was happening. Sebastian was kissing him? What? Claude wasn't sure what to feel; he'd often imagined this occurrence, feeling Sebastian's mouth on his, but he'd never seriously thought it'd happen. Sebastian was the kind of guy who could have anyone he wanted – why would he want a cold, stoic nerd like Claude?

He was torn between a sense of joy and fear. On one hand, he wanted this – he wanted it _bad. _He was pretty sure he'd fallen in whatever kind of love teens felt with the devilish teen over the course of the year. On the other, he wanted to push Sebastian off – he knew the reputation that followed his roommate, and he didn't fancy becoming just another _fling._ He wanted to be _more._

Deciding there was really only one way of determining whether Sebastian was just using him for whatever reason or really did in fact return his pathetically obvious feelings, Claude relaxed into the kiss and pressed back against Sebastian, moving his mouth with an expertise that both surprised and pleased the teen above him.

Sebastian grinned into the hot kiss as he felt Claude return it, pushing their bodies closer together and running his hands along Claude's sides. He took the chance to deepen the kiss, running his tongue along the soft bottom lip in a question for permission while simultaneously tasting more of Claude's scent. Claude granted him access, parting his lips and allowing Sebastian to roam his hot cavern, mapping every inch with his wet appendage.

Being his first kiss ever, Claude melted into Sebastian's passion, mewling and whimpering as his mouth was ravaged by the dark raven above him. He squirmed under Sebastian's touches, feeling fire trailing along his skin where Sebastian ran the tips of his fingers and unconsciously rolling his hips up into the other teen's, causing a deliciously hot friction between them that had both of them gasping and moaning. Sebastian was bared to the world from his previous excursions and all Claude had on between their stiff members was a thin pair of boxers that no longer left anything to the imagination, the front now stained with a wet spot.

Breaking for air, Sebastian sucked in a gasp and began kissing down Claude's neck, gently nipping, sucking and licking as he made his way to the clavicle. He lingered on the collarbone, pressing a wet, open-mouthed kiss to it above Claude's heart before biting harshly, soothing it immediately with his tongue. Claude flinched at the bite before moaning at the pleasure that resulted. Sebastian's hands traveled to his nipples, pinching and tweaking them playfully, and he enjoyed the delicious mewls that escaped the swollen lips of the spider below him. He licked down the ivory toned chest, teasingly tracing his tongue around a pink bud before sucking it into his mouth, biting it gently and shivering when Claude's hands came up to tangle in his hair, pulling it harshly as he whined in pleasure.

Claude was a writhing mess of sweat and moans as Sebastian sucked on his chest, waves of hot pleasure coursing through his body and pooling in his groin. He felt himself tighten to an impossible degree and could feel his precome beginning to drip down his erection, which was pulsing almost painfully under Sebastian's ministrations on his chest. And he hadn't even touched him _there _yet!

Claude whined and thrust his hips up again, signaling to the teen above him that he wanted things to move a bit quicker. Sebastian smirked against his chest, pulling back to gaze lustfully down at him with glazed merlot orbs that were half-lidded and shining in the moonlight filtering into the room. Smiling evilly, he slowly brought the palm of his hand down Claude's chest and hips, brushing over the bulge in the teen's boxers and bringing it to rest on a pale thigh. He chuckled at Claude's groan of impatience, and in an act of mercy tugged at the hems of the cloth, getting Claude to raise his slender hips and pulling the article of clothing off, exposing the swollen appendage between his legs. Sebastian's mouth watered slightly at the sheer size of Claude – the teen was _definitely_ well-endowed.

Claude gasped as cool air hit and caressed his hot member. His breathing was approaching erratic, and it didn't help when Sebastian took him in his hand and began massaging up and down from base to tip, teasing him by sweeping his thumb over the weeping head. Claude squirmed at the stimulation, panting heavily and throwing his arms around Sebastian's neck, bringing him in for another bruising kiss. He was losing his mind with every stroke of Sebastian's hand and every bite on his bottom lip from Sebastian's teeth.

It wasn't too much longer before Claude felt the tightness in his cock reach its peak and realized his release was practically imminent.

"Se-Sebastian.." he panted. "I.. I'm –" Before he could finish – both his thought and himself – Sebastian released him, taking away the stimulation and leaving him hanging in a couple of senses of the word.

Claude blinked in confusion, feeling the tightness recede ever-so-slightly. "Wh-Wha..?" he mumbled, gazing up at the teen above him, breathing heavily.

Sebastian simply drew him into another searing kiss, running his fingers up Claude's pale chest. "Together," he replied, pulling back and climbing off of Claude, leaving the spider spread out on his bed in a slightly confused daze as he went over to his own dresser and grabbed a bottle of lube he kept for the rare occasions he took male conquests.

He climbed back over Claude, opening the bottle and squirting a healthy amount on his fingers, slicking them up before sliding them to Claude's entrance, teasing around the tight hole as he looked up at the admittedly adorable and arousing sight that was the teen.

"If you have any doubts about this, tell me now," he said softly, looking directly into the golden orbs that had so captured his heart. "I won't go any farther if you're unsure about your feelings." Silently, he was praying that Claude wanted him as badly as he'd come to want the spider and would let him bring Claude the pleasure he deserved.

Claude stared into Sebastian's garnet irises, seeing that same intense emotion that had been present the past few times he'd looked into them. He'd never been able to pinpoint exactly what the emotion was, but he _had_noticed that it only showed up when the raven was looking at _him._

His breath caught in his throat when he realized the one other time he'd seen the emotion: it had been when Sebastian had introduced him to his brand-new kitten, Ciel. The kitten had an unusual dark slate bluish-grey fur and big heterochromatic irises, one a deep violet and the other a striking blue the color of the midnight sky, which was how Sebastian had decided on his name. Sebastian _adored _cats – love and care was always present in his sparkling eyes when he looked at them.

If the expression in his ruby orbs was any indication, Sebastian felt the same adoration, care and love towards Claude, too.

Realizing this, Claude let out a slow breath as he nodded at the raven, signaling him that it was okay to continue, that he wanted this – wanted Sebastian.

Sebastian smiled and leaned forward, catching Claude's swollen lips yet again as he eased a finger into Claude's tight virgin hole, hoping to distract the spider as best he could from the inevitable pain of his first time. It seemed to work for the first finger; Claude kissed back passionately, wrapping his arms tightly around Sebastian's neck and leaning up into the raven. When his finger was sliding smoothly, he gently added a second, feeling Claude wince slightly at the intrusion. He kissed harder as he worked the hole, scissoring as gingerly as he could until the fingers moved effortlessly and Claude had relaxed. The third finger was the worst as always, garnering a small whimper of pain and a tensing of muscles. Sebastian moved his free hand to Claude's softening cock, pumping it and teasing it back to full hardness and aiding in the distraction of his other ministrations.

After a particular thrust of his fingers, Claude's back arched off the bed and a moan of pure pleasure escaped his lips, causing him to break away from the intense kiss and see white.

"H-Hit.. th-there.. a-again.." he breathed timidly, feeling his blood rushing south to his member.

Sebastian complied, adding a bit more lube and thrusting his fingers into Claude's sweet spot every time. He allowed a few minutes of pleasure before pulling his fingers out and leaning up over Claude. If he continued prepping the spider, he was going to come undone himself.

Applying an unnecessary amount of lube to his own stiff cock, Sebastian slicked it up and positioned himself between Claude's long legs, hitching them up around his hips and lining up his member with Claude's entrance.

"This is going to be a bit more painful than my fingers," he apologized in advance, giving Claude a small smile. Claude simply nodded, breathing heavily.

Sebastian observed the teen below him as he slowly and gently entered him, fascinated by the rosy hue that had never left the pale cheeks, by the sheen of glistening perspiration over the ivory countenance and defined chest. He groaned lowly as the tight entrance swallowed him inch by inch, biting his lip to the point of drawing blood to keep himself from pounding into Claude with everything he was made of. He reached up to stroke Claude's cheek, softening the grimace of pain that shot across his features at the penetration. If there was one thing he hated about sex, it was the pain caused before the pleasure. Sebastian wasn't into the whole "sadism/masochism" stuff; as far as he was concerned, causing pain for any reason – even pleasure – was just stupid and unnecessary.

Soon enough, Sebastian was in to the hilt and remained absolutely still as he allowed Claude to adjust to his girth. He was quite well-endowed himself, and he'd heard from previous escapades that he was somewhat of a challenge to adjust to right away. Claude, however, was either simply the exception to the rule or had been made for Sebastian, because it wasn't a minute later that Claude was rolling his hips in encouragement to move.

Sebastian gave a small incredulous chuckle before complying, pulling out to his head and thrusting back in slowly, setting a steady pace to give Claude the chance to enjoy the pleasure. The spider's face was still slightly contorted, and Sebastian leaned up, capturing another kiss as he moved in and out.

Claude began subconsciously moving his hips with Sebastian's thrusts, creating more heated friction and increasing the pleasure running through both of the teens. A certain thrust had white dancing across his vision and he mewled loudly, arching his back as his hips met with Sebastian and the pleasure increased tenfold.

"Th-There!" he gasped, fingers threading tightly into ebony locks and tugging without purpose.

Sebastian winced slightly at the hair-pulling, but did as asked, backing out and shooting in, hitting the same spot as before and shivering at the wanton moans that fell from the pink lips of his lover. Sebastian smiled to himself – yes, Claude was his _lover_; he'd never had one before, but he could state with confidence that Claude was just _destined_ for him and fit the role. He'd fallen for the spider – and he never planned to leave the web.

Sebastian grunted as he picked up the pace, pounding into the body below him with a fervent intensity, hitting deep and hard, listening to Claude's sounds of pleasure increase in volume. He was overwhelmed at the passion he felt within himself and radiating from Claude, and he was enticed further, reaching between them to pump and massage the bulging red erection of his lover.

Claude whined in wanton passion as the raven stimulated him even more, the feel of the hand on his cock mixing with the white-hot pleasure coursing through his lower half as Sebastian pounded into him relentlessly. He gazed up lovingly at the teen above him with lidded and blurred vision, not sure how much of the blur was because of the passion and how much was because of the loss of his glasses. He found he didn't really care. The only thing that mattered to him in that moment was the gleaming love and adoration he saw in Sebastian's crimson eyes, and the knowledge that the feelings he harbored for the teen above him were mutual.

The passion between them increased until Claude's virgin body reached its limit. With a cry of his lover's name – because that's what Sebastian was to Claude – he came hard and long, releasing his seed onto his sweat-drenched chest and over Sebastian's hand and stomach. His vision blanked and the only awareness he had was that of the state of pure euphoria that washed over him and carried him along as he rode out his first orgasm.

Claude's orgasm caused his tight hole to clench onto Sebastian, pulling him in deeper than he'd been and causing him his own release. Sebastian threw his head back, moaning out Claude's name and spilling his seed deep within his lover with one last hard thrust. The bliss was like nothing he'd ever experienced before, and that was saying something for the playboy. He was glad that his spider was the only one who had and would ever cause him such ecstasy.

Orgasms fading, Sebastian slumped onto Claude, burying his face into his lover's neck and lightly kissing up and down a short way. Claude lay there panting heavily, eventually releasing his tight grip around Sebastian's neck and hips to allow his raven to pull out and scoot up beside him, tucking his violet-ebony locks beneath his chin, and wrap his long arms around his come-covered waist, planting kisses along his jaw as they basked in the afterglow.

When their breathing had returned to normal, Sebastian disentangled himself to get up and get a wet washcloth, coming back to Claude and cleaning him of his come on his abdomen and Sebastian's come and his blood on his thighs before using the rag on himself. Throwing the dirtied rag into the laundry hamper, Sebastian slid beneath the sheets of Claude's bed, pulling the exhausted teen with him and wrapping him in his arms, draping the sheet over their lower halves. Claude turned and clung to Sebastian, nuzzling into his chest and entangling their legs.

Several moments passed in silence before Claude broke it with a question that had surfaced and demanded his attention.

"What happens now?"

Sebastian remained silent as he thought about the question, his hand making its way to violet-ebony strands and stroking gently through them. "What do you want to happen?" he asked gently after a moment, the stroking hand pausing while the other hand tilted his spider's face up to his. "As far as I'm concerned, I'm yours and your mine. I want to spend as much time with you as you'll allow me. I've become quite infatuated with you." He smiled widely, tilting his head to the side to place a kiss on swollen and bruised pink lips.

Claude's blush resurfaced as he returned the kiss, reaching up to tangle a hand in Sebastian's hair. Pulling away after a moment, he glanced down in slight embarrassment. "I-I.. I want you to be with me," he mumbled quietly, grabbing Sebastian's hand under his chin and interlacing their fingers. "And I w-want to be with y-you, too.." He wanted the ground to open up and swallow him for his pathetic stuttering. He was usually so calm and composed and emotionless. Baring his soul sent him for a loop, and he wasn't totally sure what to say.

Sebastian tugged his hair, causing him to lean his face up to look into garnet irises. "Then we're together," he said simply, grinning. The grin turned soft and gentle after a moment, and Sebastian brought their intertwined hands up to brush his fingers against Claude's cheek. "I won't say 'I love you'," he said, looking into golden orbs, "but I can say I'm feeling something pretty damn close."

Claude's blush deepened and he huffed, rolling his eyes. "How cheesy," he muttered, but he cracked a small smile anyway, leaning up to initiate another kiss, this one peaceful and full of the love neither of them would admit. At least, not then.

He felt his raven grin into the kiss, pushing back before pulling away and letting Claude snuggle into his side. He huffed again.

"This is the _last _time I am _ever _being this goddamn mushy," the spider muttered sleepily, curling further into his raven.

The raven simply chuckled, tightening his grip around his spider. "If you say so," he replied, closing his eyes and letting his breathing deepen.

As the raven and spider drifted off in each other's arms, they both silently agreed that university life was one hell of an experience.

_END_

* * *

**Author's End-note:** I hope that you guys could stomach that. I feel it was _way _too much fluff-smut. Seriously, how I managed to _not _throw up writing Claude so mushy, I'll never know. See? Not the same characters AT ALL.

I apologize. Please don't kill me. Q.Q

Much love anyways. :3

~GarryxMrChairFan


End file.
